Kim Chairman
by jchroum
Summary: Maaf OSIS bener-bener nyita waktuku. Apalagi aku udah diemban tugas yang lebih dari semua anggota OSIS lainnya. [oneshot; 2hyun] yaoi; bxb uke!hmh. 2017, jchroum-


"Udah makan siang, by?" Minhyun pun memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Yang bertanya pun membalas senyumnya dan mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya.

"Berani kamu ngacak-acak rambutku?" tanya Minhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berani," pria itu mengacak rambut Minhyun lagi. "Tapi aku tanya kamu, udah makan belum?"

"Belum." ekspresi pria itu langsung datar. Buru-buru Minhyun berkata lagi, "udahlah!"

"Lagian rapat OSIS bisa selama ini ya, ku kira cuma sampai jam empat sore." lanjut Minhyun sambil memandangi sekitar kantin. Sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak OSIS yang baru selesai rapat, termasuk kekasihnya ini.

"Terus kenapa kamu ga pulang naik ojek?"

"Gak ada duit," Minhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pacarnya. Ugh, siapa pun yang melihat ini pasti akan iri. Beruntung para anggota OSIS itu sibuk mengisi perut keroncong mereka.

"Harusnya tadi ngomong sama aku. Nanti biar kamu pulang sama Dongho."

"Kasian tau. Katanya dia lagi pendekatan sama cowok. Katanya tadi nganter gebetannya pulang, sekalian kencan di mall."

"Oh udah mulai pendekatan ya." gumam pacar Minhyun sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti. Minhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu menyenderkan kembali kepalanya.

"Lagian cowoknya siapa sih? Kok aku gak tau?" tanya Minhyun penasaran.

"Kamu tau pengisi radio sekolah yang namanya Ren itu, gak? Itu cowok yang lagi dideketin Dongho."

Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Ren? Suaranya merdu, talkative, ramah pula. Kalau jadi Dongho pun Minhyun akan mendekatinya. Tapi sayang, wajah Ren-Ren itu tidak pernah terekspos.

"Aku penasaran sama wajah Ren. Dia pasti cantik ya? Kamu udah pernah ketemu sama dia, Jong?" tanya Minhyun sangat sangat penasaran.

Tahun lalu Minhyun berniat untuk mendaftar radio sekolah, tapi tidak jadi karena ia terkena demam pada saat tes masuk. Jadilah ia hanya bisa mendaftar ekstra olahraga cabang Tennis, ya karena memang ekstra itu yang tersisa.

Minhyun itu penulis. Ada saat-saat dimana writer block menyerangnya, apalagi kalau tugas menumpuk. Tapi kalau mendengar suara Ren itu, anehnya Minhyun langsung terasa seperti mendapatkan ilham.

"Belum sih. Katanya Dongho mau ngajak nginep minggu depan, kamu juga diajak kok." kata si pacar sambil memeluk pinggang Minhyun.

Tangannya mengelus permukaan perut datar Minhyun. Padahal sudah sering seperti ini, tetapi Minhyun masih saja merasakan getaran aneh.

"Kamu makin kurus, baby. Aku nggak suka." ucap si pacar tepat di telinga Minhyun. Suaranya yang rendah membuat Minhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Jong-Jonghyun, jangan begini." Minhyun langsung melepaskan pelukan Jonghyun perlahan. "We're still in school, kay?"

"Oh," Jonghyun menatap wajah Minhyun dengan tatapan jahilnya. "Jadi kamu maunya di apartemen? Oke, ayo pulang."

Blush, rona merah menjalar di pipi pucat Minhyun. Ia tidak mampu berpikir jernih, bahkan tidak meronta ketika Jonghyun menariknya menuju parkiran.

Jonghyun pun membuka kunci mobilnya dan duduk di bangku supir. Tak lupa ia memundurkan kursinya dan menarik Minhyun ke pangkuannya. Tangannya kembali memeluk pinggang Minhyun erat, sementara kepalanya disandarkan kepada perpotongan leher Minhyun.

"Aku kangen sama kamu, Hyun." bisik Jonghyun dengan nada super rendah ke telinga pemuda Hwang. Sementara itu, Minhyun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya.

But to be honest, siapa sih yang tahan dengan godaan Kim Jonghyun? Even Minhyun will fall for him, kay.

"Maaf OSIS bener-bener nyita waktuku. Apalagi aku udah diemban tugas yang lebih dari semua anggota OSIS lainnya." bisik Jonghyun lagi.

"Maaf lagi untuk kurangnya Q-Time sama kamu. Padahal dulu setiap pulsek kita pasti cuddle di kamar, sekarang aku selalu pulang jam enam sore karena rapat OSIS. I feel bad, Hyun."

"Padahal waktu aku ngajuin untuk daftar ketua OSIS, siapa yang dukung aku? Kamu Hyun. Tapi sekarang aku malah dengan nggak tau dirinya—"

"Shut up, Jong." potong Minhyun. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi saling menatap wajah satu sama lain. Manik mata Minhyun sudah berkaca-kaca, sebentar lagi tangis akan membanjiri pipinya kalau saja Jonghyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku paham kamu sibuk OSIS, aku paham kamu udah diemban tugas negara SMA 101 yang sangat penting. Jadi aku mohon jangan bicara kayak gitu lagi."

"Itu bikin aku sakit. Harusnya waktu itu aku serius belajar dan masuk OSIS bareng kamu, tapi aku malah nggak serius dan yep. Kamu masuk sendirian."

"Aku mau marah sama diri aku yang nggak bisa dampingi kamu sampai kamu jadi ketua dari seluruh murid SMA 101. Aku, aku nggak tau Jong. Aku merasa bersalah—hmph!"

Jonghyun menyambar permukaan bibir Minhyun dengan bibirnya. Melumat bagian atas dan bawahnya secara perlahan dan teratur. Tangan kanannya menahan kepala Minhyun, sementara tangan kirinya tetap memeluk pinggangnya. Ia tidak peduli jika ada yang memotretnya.

Ini pengganti cuddle yang jarang dilakukan setelah Kim Jonghyun menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kegiatannya, bahkan satpam sekolah sekalipun.

Jonghyun melepaskan pagutannya setelah tiga kali pukulan ringan mendarat di dadanya. Wajah Minhyun memerah bak tomat yang masak. Kepalanya menunduk, merasa sangat malu. Kedua tangan yang tadi memukul dadanya kini meremas seragamnya kuat-kuat. Ugh, sungguh imut kekasihnya ini.

"Hei, by. Tatap mataku." ucap Jonghyun halus. Tetapi Minhyun tak kunjung mendongak, ia jadi ingin merekam momen ini. Minhyun-nya yang selalu terlihat fokus kepada bola tennis, sekarang bertingkah malu-malu yang sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kamu nggak mau natap wajah gantengnya Kim Jonghyun?" goda Jonghyun. Yang digoda malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya semakin meremas kemeja putihnya.

"Baby," Jonghyun memegang dagu Minhyun dan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Tak mampu berpikir lagi, Minhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Open your eyes, by. Aku mau liat mata indahnya Hwang Minhyun." Jonghyun menatap Minhyun dalam-dalam. Kemudian berujar pelan, "atau Kim Minhyun?"

Otomatis Minhyun pun membuka matanya dan memukul dada Jonghyun pelan, "kalau papaku dengar, kamu bisa langsung disate bareng sate ayam. Sembarangan aja ganti marga orang."

"Ya kan memang sebentar lagi bakal berganti jadi Kim Minhyun." balas Jonghyun tidak mau kalah. Kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Minhyun. Ya ampun, Jonghyun-nya ini gemar membuat pipinya memerah.

"Mau aku gendong ke kursi sebelahku?" Minhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan memegang pundak Jonghyun erat. Jonghyun menggendongnya secara piggyback. Mau menolak juga Jonghyun tetap keukeuh akan menggendongnya, jadi itu tidak berguna.

"Ya ampun tuan putri manja sekali," Minhyun pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia ingin protes. Padahal Jonghyun yang menawarkan diri untuk menggendongnya, kok sekarang kesannya seperti Minhyun yang memohon sebuah gendongan?

"Kan awalnya kamu yang mau gendong aku." gumam Minhyun, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kepada punggung kokoh Jonghyun.

"Mau langsung pulang atau muter lapangan dulu nih? Kok kamu keliatannya lagi posisi nyaman di punggung aku." goda Jonghyun.

"Kalau kamu kuat, ayo muterin lapangan dulu." tantang Minhyun. Jonghyun pun langsung berjalan menuju lapangan futsal. Terlihat dari jauh beberapa teman se-ekstra kulikuler Jonghyun tengah berlatih futsal.

Tetapi sebelum memasuki area lapangan, Minhyun meronta minta dilepaskan. Membuat Jonghyun mau tidak mau melepaskan gendongannya.

"Kenapa? Ga mau muterin lapangan sambil digendong?"

"Aku malu tau! Ayo ah pulang aja, aku capek!" balas Minhyun sambil menarik lengan Jonghyun menuju parkiran. Yang ditarik hanya bisa terkekeh geli kemudian menggendong Minhyun seperti menggendong bayi, membawanya menuju mobil.

"E-eh?! Kok kamu malah gendong lagi, Jong?!" protes Minhyun.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti seraya berbisik dengan nada super duper rendah;

"Aku mau latihan sebelum nanti gendong kamu di pernikahan kita."

Aw, Kim Jonghyun benar-benar perusak jantung Hwang Minhyun.

-

 _Wkwkwk sumpah aku melting banget sama 2Hyun. Mereka sweet banget aku ga kuat._ _Oh ya, ini oneshot kay. Aku ga bisa janji untuk bikin sequel._ _Anyway, selama 1.5 tahun ini, doakan aku untuk tetap stay in line sama 2Hyun. Tapi nyerempet Hwangdeep bolehla wkwkwkwk._ _Aku juga suka minhyunbin kok santay guise. Tapi aku lg mood 2Hyun gegara iseng cari gif mereka di google._

 _Voment ya samyang._


End file.
